brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Brink is awful
I'm going to blow your minds with a steamy mug of an anger propelled, hate seeking and downright peeved off review... You may be wondering why a bad review is appearing on the wiki dedicated to support and inform players of its own game. Clearly, that is how poorly this game rates amongst its keenest followers. Embarrassing, degrading and entirely avoidable. No doubt the new-wave gameplay in addition to allegedly ground-breaking customization had us enthralled from the very beginning. Forget those claims, Splash Damage clearly put it in the minimal amount of whatever they could into this game. Forget customization, ten different variants of top, pants, shoes and headwear mean you practically be playing against yourself most of the time but with a different colour theme. Forget the extensive parkour game-play, the best you can do is try to imagine it yourself whilst you jump over a box from time to time. Actually, I'm so annoyed with how this game fairs I'm quitting the review early (that this website doesn't even want by the way). The irony is, my review is remarkably similar to the game, it began to promise something spectacular...but then cut short on all the good parts. Stop playing the 360 version. The PC version is actually good because the parkour works way better. - The Jumpoff nigga, you gay, stop hatin I know right Coolbrink 11:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Come on, troll, you didn't even try. Obskura 14:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am highly disappointed in the SOLO play of brink. I have not finished it yet, but it its still very short. They made it muti-player, but with bots. All the talk about rewarding you for helping others over being selfish and the bots just do there own thing. Perhaps the actual multi- player will be better, but im not holding out much hope. The number of weapons is effective, but the stats in each class are not different enough to make choosing a different pistol or smg or AR worth anything. Sorry if my opinion offends anyone, but its my opinion. 16:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I admit that one thing that I didn't like is hugely over exaggerated on it's features, if we look this game overall as a game I think brink is still very good, you should try to look this game from different perspective. What are the plusses of this game, not just minuses and how good does this game exell in those features. I haven't had any bad experience, you just need to focus what you are doing and stay calm, using SMART is fustrating at the start, but you'll get used to it and before you notice you are good at parkouring. Playing with Xbox 360 online has just a minor flaw, sometimes well quite often compared to other games you get to laggy match but other than those and if you can forgive most of them I think this is atleast worth of try. I would have given this game a 9.5/10 if it would have had a real solo campaign with an intense meaningful story like any other game. This whole thing with bots is super gay, and when you play multiplayer every map and objective is the exact same as the "campaign". It really feels like this game is unfinished, I meen look at the graphics..... like I want to make myself believe that its not a big deal but it is, the graphics are utterly shitty with the blurry pixilatedness. It feels like they made us all hyped up for this game, and then when they released it they were lying about everything. They should add more gametypes and.....FUCKING LOBBIES! jeesus! What fucking game doesn't have a lobbie now? like really? Some capture the flag or king of the hill would do it for me, maybe some territories..... Like gawd this game could have been SO much better. I thought this was going to be the game of 2011 but I guess not.Drejnaught 19:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Drejnaught Brink is a great game waiting to happen. does it need work? YES, ist the foundation good? YES, are people going to bitch and complain anyway since it seems most gamers have the attitude of a 3 yr old? YES. this game NEVER was a single player game, they wanted to make the single player and multiplayer THE SAME, go watch a devdoc and tell me i'm wrong. I watched all of them and read up o nthe game and knew what it was going to play like and how important the story really is, NOT VERY, however its enough to give reason for the fighting. also why are people hating onf the graphics? its a stylized world with stylized characters in a mix between apple store white and brazilian favela rusty orange. which works for the game. And just because you don't like the game doesn't mean everyone is going to hate it. its thoughts like that that keep some awesome games out of our hands. on the no lobbies thing, its a PC game ported to consoles PC game don't normally have Lobbies for kids to trash talk and spew racist and homophobic phrases in. play it or don't, but don't say its shit because you didn't havea good time or (more likely) the bots were too hard for you too kill and you gave up. well, to each his or her own, but i happen to like it. long story short, it's a lot of fun, but i do agree with the fact that the customization bit needs more. it needs two things: one, a a few more outfits, and two: sub-variations of those outfits (take "the dude" for example. the scrap metal armor job is good, but it could be used on more areas of the outfit than just the shoulder). Wow, Brink is not a game, it is not as good as cod or battlefield, it is an experiance, it is even better than cod and company. The pc version seems more smooth, but this game is a defnite buy I think the reason why a lot of people hate this game is because it's more teamwork than run-and-gun and who has the most kills. A shooter with a leash if you will. Unlike Brink, other shooters have the basic formula, "Here's a gun. Go out there and be the single, best player on your team and make them look like noobs compared to you." On Brink, you can kill all you want, but it won't get you no where, and you will always lose. Yoshi-TheOreo 08:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I love how this guy promises "something spectacular" and then says he's not going to deliver, and then calls himself clever because he doesn't feel like the game delievered. If you're going to troll, troll like you mean it dumbass. BeardedBassist 15:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Well...all I can say is this. I got a new laptop almost 2 months ago, gaming beast from hell. Since that time, I've tried 12 new games my old rig couldn't run, 9 of them FPS games. This includes Crysis 2, Sniper: Ghost Warrior, and several others. My conclusion? Nothing is perfect, but Brink is better than any of its recent competitors. For one thing, it's a game from a major FPS studio that was released without any major bugs! Why in the hell companies like EA think a game is ready to ship if it requires a day 1 patch is beyond me. Besides that, SMART works. It's not 100% right 100% of the time, but 95% right 95% of the time means I spend less than half as much time faceplanting as I do on any other FPS I've ever played. So no, Brink isn't the greatest thing since sliced bread. For one think, it's sorely lacking in the VARIETY of weapons available. I want a 3-round burst machine pistol. I want a simi-auto AR that's like the Needler (that's the name in code, I forget the UI name) from Mass Effect - burst fire simi-auto. Hell, I want a shotgun that will 1-shot anyone within 10 yards, and I want a pistol that does as much damage as the Dragnov at the same range. I want an Uzi that fires magic bullets and ejects frosted cupcakes. I want a lot of things, but the fact is, lacking as it may be in a few areas, Brink gives me more of what I want than anything else out there. Maybe not the ringing endorsement that Bathesda wants, but considering who I'm comparing them to, it's the best complament they'll get. Also, since it seems to be so important to everyone all of a sudden, I actually LOVE that fact that the Singleplayer is just Multiplayer with bots. One of my chief complaints about CoD, the newer Battlefield games, and several others is that the Singleplayer doesn't allow for someone to sharpen their skills before starting multiplayer and getting pwned by a 13 year old. To me, I think it's a testament to the level design that the Multiplayer Maps are so good they can be stitched together into a full singleplayer campaign - and it actually works. I mean, it seems a little patchwork, but there aren't any cracks in the seams, and it feels pretty damn polished. So yeah, Brink isn't going to cure cancer or end world hunger, but it's a far sight better than anything else in the last 5 years.Chuckmoney 20:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well of course Brink's going to come off better after playing Sniper: Ghost Warrior. Captain tweed 11:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Unnecessary roughness. Tweed. Five yard penalty. Repeat second down. ''- The Evil Dr. F'' :What? I'm afraid I don't keep up with the football. Captain tweed 10:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC)